This invention concerns anchors for securing one component of a threaded fastener to a supporting panel structure, as to mount a separate piece to the structure by the use of a mating fastener.
A typical application is found in the automotive industry where various body parts are mounted to a sheet metal panel by means of an anchor attached to the sheet metal pane, typically by a simple snap-in installation.
Current trends in automotive design have resulted in less available space behind the sheet metal to accommodate the anchor, which is typically held in place by panel engaging fingers extending back from the rear surface of the sheet metal panel.
Such prior designs have heretofore required significant depth behind the panel, and hence there is a need for a more compact retention structure for such snap-in anchors.
There is often a requirement that such anchors have substantial strength to resist pullout forces exerted by tightening of the mating threaded fastener component, and that the load be distributed over an area of the panel structure to enable loaded portions of the panel structure itself to be able to withstand the pullout forces.
The anchor should preferably be easily installed by simply inserting a portion of the anchor into a hole in the supporting panel structure, without requiring the installation of additional parts in order to minimize assembly labor. The anchor itself should be able to be manufactured at low cost.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a threaded fastener anchor able to be easily installed by insertion into an opening in a support panel structure, which requires minimal space behind the support panel structure, and which provides ample strength to resist pullout forces.